The Dogs of War
by Joe Stalin
Summary: The Doctor and new companion Martha take a holiday onboard a luxury spaceliner, but all is not well onboard. An unknown saboteur, a terrorist group, and a whole list of suspects means that this is one holiday neither the Doctor or Martha will soon forget!


**Doctor Who**

**The Dogs of War**

**Summary:** The Doctor and new companion Martha land onboard the luxury space-liner _'The Empress'_ - a cruise ship that caters only to the great and the good (the rich). As the time travellers join the life of the wealthy, all is not well on board. Whilst the Doctor finds himself sipping champagne and discussing holiday photo's with some familiar friends, a terrible plan is about to be put into operation. Who is behind the sabotage aboard ship? Do the tail wagging news reporters on the guest list have anything to do it? What does it have to do with a terrorist group with a long vendetta against Earth? And will the Doctor and Martha be able to survive when the dogs of war are unleashed?

**Rating:** PG. Rated for scenes of violence and terrorism.

**Genre:** Sci-fi action adventure.

**Note from the author:** Greetings yall! Joe here, welcoming you all to sit back and enjoy his first ever Doctor Who fic, of what I hope will be a new series of adventures for my very own interpretation of the Tenth Doctor and Martha! Here's hoping you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it. Also, though it pains me to admit it, I do not own Doctor Who.

* * *

**Pre-Title Sequence**

It wasn't Earth, that was for certain.

Martha Jones flung open the Tardis doors and stepped out, a smile curving across her face at what greeted her. The interior was a shimmering, vibrant blue. Giant neon lights glowed overhead, slightly tingling her skin. Her shoes sunk into the ground, and looking down she realised she was standing upon a luxurious shag carpet, the rich red material coming upto her ankles. She felt a ruffled breeze on the back of her neck, and heard the faint hum of a distant air vent. She felt giddy for a moment as she allowed it to sink in.

She wasn't on Earth.

"So go on then. Ask me where we are" a voice called to her from inside the blue box that had brought her here. A second later, the long coated form of the Doctor stepped out, closing the doors behind him, a toothy smile stretching his cheeks.

"You actually did it then" she shook her head as he stood at her shoulder.

"Yep. Impressed?" he folded his arms.

"Obviously. I mean...lets face it, we've done...space stations...Elizabethan England..."

"Yeah, I thought you could do with a change. Lets face it, we've done your planet so many times we should be eligible for frequent flyer milage"

Martha smiled to herself. "What, you saying my planets boring?"

"No...no I'd never say that. I might _think_ it, but..."

She gave him a playful shove in the side. "Oi, less of the Earth bashing"

The Doctor grinned at her. He was a tall, thin man with long wavy hair that ruffled in the cool breeze. His long brown coat and pin stripe suit gave the impression of a man who liked to look smart, but at the same time gave him a casual, almost care-free air. But it was his eyes that told you everything about him. They were eys that looked into your very soul, and crackled with an intensity of someone who has seen so much happen, and enjoyed every moment of it.

"So, are you ging to ask me where we are, or should I just say it?" he asked, arms still folded and his eyes looking all about.

"Go on then. Don't keep me in suspense," Martha said cheekily. "Where are we, Doctor?"

"Glad you asked!" he beamed, striding over to an area just out of Martha's sight. She went over to where he was standing.

"Look," he said softly, and pointed to the wall.

Martha had to hold back a gasp. It was beautiful. She was stood opposite a large viewing window set into the wall, and she could hardly comprehend the view that greeted her. Brilliant flashed of mauve and pink trailed across the sky, dotted with brilliant white stars. Below it, she could make out the shimmering form of a planet, a glistening lime green.

"This is the year 34,028 in the galaxy Nebulion 63, and we are on board the luxury space yacht _'The Empress' _bound for a round the galaxy trip" she heard the Doctor murmer, but she could barely hear him as she saw a flash of orange streak across the ink black sky.

He grasped her hand softly, and she turned to meet his smiling face. "Martha Jones...welcome to the trip of a lifetime"

_(Cut to opening credits)_

* * *

"_Ladies and gentlemen. Space liner 'Empress' will be departing shortly. All new passengers should have their passes ready for inspection. Guests are reminded that champagne is free for consumption in the Manhattan Lounge, courtesy of The Enterprise Leisure Corporation. Thank you, and enjoy your cruise_" the smooth voice of the intercom spoke, as the Doctor and Martha made their way down a corridor. 

"So, this is like...a cruise ship?"

"Yep"

"But in space?"

"Yep"

Martha smiled. "This is just so weird"

The Doctor grinned back. "Ah, you'll get used to it. What do you think?"

She stopped and looked down at the clothes she was wearing, a red shirt and brown jacket over a pair of black trousers.

"I think...that I'm not dressed for a luxury cruise"

The Doctor considered "Well, maybe I can get you something from the Tar...,"

"Stop right there!"

Martha jumped at the sudden voice, and realised that the Doctor was looking back the way they'd come. Striding up to them was a tall, official looking man with a wide black moustache adorning his upper lip. In his hands was what looked like a clip-board.

"May I ask what it is you are doing here?" the man had a high, weedy sounding voice that made Martha think of a bank manager, flustered and easily irritated.

"You could, actually" answered the Doctor, grinning as he delved into his pockets. "Trespassing in staff only areas? Pinching from the rooms? Stealing secrets so we can build nicer ships down the road?"

The man looked completely flustered at the Doctors remarks "I'm the one who's supposed to be asking the questions! This is a guests only section. Are you guests?"

"We are, not that you mention it" the Doctor had fished out a piece of blank paper from his pocket and handed it to the official. "I'm Dr John Smith, and this is my plus one Lady Martha" he gestured towards Martha.

She moved her head towards his ear "Doctor, that papers blank" she whispered.

He ignored her, and watched as the official looked at the piece of paper. Martha waited to see what exactly the Doctor was planning.

The official looked up, now with an oily smile adorned on his face "I'm so sorry sir, my mistake. You are Dr John Smith and Lady Martha of Earth. Please accept my apologies"

"No need. Good to see that securities not lagging." the Doctor said, taking back the piece of paper and re-pocketing it. "You can't be too careful, can you?"

"Indeed sir" the official agreed. "Do you have any luggage you need taking?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No thanks, though perhaps you could show us to the 'Manhattan Lounge'?"

"Certainly sir. If you would be kind enough to follow me, please"

Martha watched as the man passed by, the Doctor following at a distance. She walked up to his side.

"What did you...?"

"Psychic paper" he answered before she could finish. "Makes them believe anything you want them to see on it. Really good for getting out of awkward situations"

Martha decided it was best not to delve deeper, and nodded her head in vague understanding. They followed the official into a wide open lounge area, which was just as classy, if not indeed more so, than the observation area they had just come from. Gilded frescoes that indicated class whilst still being tasteful enough that they weren't in one's face hung from the walls, and the floor was bright white marble underfoot. A diamond chandelier hung overhead, and the centre of the lounge was taken up by several glass tables surrounded by black leather chairs. Each was taken up by another guest, some human, some not. Martha caught a glance of a vibrant purple creature over at one of the other tables, and was reminded of the purple sponge in her Mums kitchen. The official led them to the nearest table.

"Ladies and gentlemen, allow me to introduce Dr John Smith and Lady Martha"

"Hi!" the Doctor flashed his tooth smile and waved. Martha just smiled and tried to blend in as she felt eyes turn towards her.

The woman sat on the nearest chair caught her attention. She was wearing a dazzling white dress adorned with multi-coloured jewels that matched her equally white hair. She had perched a pair of gold rimmed glasses on her nose, and was examining Martha like a piece of meat in a butchers window.

"Charmed to meet you, Dr Smith. I am Lady Miranda Des Fuelle, its a pleasure I'm sure" she raised a hand towards the Doctors face, expecting him to kiss it.

"Oh, lets forget the formalities. Just call me Doctor" he grasped her hand and shook it vigorously.

"Quite" she pulled her arm away from his grasp with a look that could sour lemons.

"Nice to meet you, old boy" the portly gentlemen sat next to Miranda spoke, shaking the Doctors hand in a podgy grip. "Good to see some new faces round here. I can't tell you how boring it is seeing the same old faces time and time again"

Martha tried not to flinch as her own hand was grasped by the old fellow, and was treated t oa piar of wet lips as he planted a kiss on it.

"Lovely to meet you, my dear. I'm Colonel Buckenhime, but you can call me Rupert"

"Thanks" she smiled at him, being careful to make sure he didn't see her wipe her hand on her trousers.

"So, a doctor you say?" Miranda spoke up, apparently getting over her earlier shock. "Of what?"

"Oh, all sorts really" the Doctor answered with a smile.

"How interesting" Miranda sniffed. She had a voice that just oozed class and snobbery, and her eyes looked at the Doctor like he was a particularly reviled pet that had walked into the room.

"It certainly is, Miranda old girl" Buckenhime smiled, picking up a tall glass from the table and throwing back the contents in one swallow. "Thats initiative. Rather rare nowadays. Too many people getting themselves bogged down in one field"

"It's rare nowadays seeing people in_ any_ sort of field, Rupert" Miranda said, her mouth twisted almost in a sneer.

"Don't tell me, let me guess," Buckenhime paused for a moment. "Your boh from Earth, right?"

"Er..well, sure I guess" The Doctor answered.

"I knew it!" Buckenhime smiled and clapped his hands together. "I can always tell, you see. Jolly good!"

"Earth, you say?" Miranda looked up with renewed interest. "Where abouts on Earth, exactly?"

"Oh, here, there and everywhere really" the Doctor replied.

"You certainly seem to get around, Doctor" Miranda put enphasis on the word 'Doctor', like it was akin to a swear word.

"Best part of the job really" he beamed.

"Quite right, quite right" Buckenhime nodded. "Your a smart man Doctor, I can tell. Let me introduce you"

The portly little man stood up from his seat and gestured at the Doctor. "Everyone, this is Dr Smith and his lady friend Lady Martha. Give them a welcome!"

There was an embarrassed chorus of 'hallos'. A skinny man at the end of the table caught Martha's eye, and rolled his own yellow eyes in a theatrical gesture of fellow feeling.

"This is-" Buckenhime continued, gesturing at a weedy little woman sat opposite him whho looked as fragile as china. "Madam Ling, daughter to the late great Lu Ling of the 'Ling Corporation'"

"Wow, thats a lot of l's' to get your tongue round" the Doctor smiled, waving at the little woman whose eyes almost hidden by thick stell framed glasses.

"Don't bother, she's barely attentive as it is" Miranda muttered.

Buckenhime ignored her "And over there in the corner is Mr Nicks"

The man with the yellow eyes gave the Doctor's and Martha's hands a hearty shake.

"And Countess Sybil, and Baron Ooogl"

Martha shook the extended hand and tentacle in turn, a slightly bemused expression starting to form on her face at the whole experience.

"Well, I guess thats everyone" Buckenhime smiled.

"Not quite..." Mr Nicks spoke up, his eyes looking over at the other side of the lounge.

The Doctors eyes followed to where Nicks was staring, and blinked as two towering creatures almost three metres tall lumbered into the room. Both were naked, saggy waxy skin hanging off their limbs. The creatures long arms ended in giant three-fingered claws, and their faces were that of green, bloated babies with big black round eyes and slavery holes for mouths.

The Doctor took a step back. He had met creatures like them before. He had faced them on three occassions previously.

They were called Slitheen.

Buckenhime smiled "Ooh. More guests to join our happy little group"

Miranda looked at the creatures in horror "God forbid, Rupert! Look at them!"

The Doctor smiled tightly as the massive creatures lumbered further into the lounge, close enough now that he could hear their conversation.

"Look, I told ya! Everythings been packed, love. I checked it myself!" the guttural voice of one of the creatures said, obviously male.

"Did you pack the hot water bottle?" the other creature, this one female, asked.

"Yes, love" the male said, wearily.

Buckenhime extended his hand as the two creatures bobbed up to the table, the male sitting down with enough force to knock Madam Lings glass all over herself.

"Delighted to see you, Mr and Mrs...?"

The female sniffed the extended hand, and then clasped it in her own claw. "Delores Pasameer-Hip Rackateen. The big lump over their is me husband, Arth"

Arth rose a claw in dim notice. "Lo"

"Rackateen? Not Slitheen, then?" The Doctor asked.

Delores head bobbed upwards and faced the Doctor "Slitheen? Don't be daft, pet! If we were Slitheen how could we get on this ship for our holiday? We'd have been shot at first sight!"

"Holiday? Oh, well that makes a change" The Doctor smiled thinly.

"Looks like you good people know each other already" Buckenhime declared.

"Oh, I don't know. Are you lot ruthless, conniving killers as well?"

Arth narrowed his eyes at The Doctor. "Give over"

"Him, a killer?" Delores giggled and pointed at Arth. "He can hardly get up a' morning, never mind kill anything!"

"Oh nice! Thank you very much!" Arth grumbled, folding his claws grumpily.

"So," Martha said awkwardly. "Your on holiday?"

Delores smiled wetly "Yeah. First one in years. Full cruise with all the trimmings!" she tapped Arth with a single claw. "He heard the words 'free drink' and couldn't get on board quick enough!"

The Doctor sat down "So, your not related to the Slitheen?"

"S'right" Arth replied. "Just your average working lout who got lucky on the ol' tables" he chuckled.

"Ooh, remind me to get one of those shandeleers for the bedroom, Arth!" Delores remarked eagerly.

"Shandeleers? Blimey!" Arth muttered.

The Doctor appeared to have calmed down, and picked up a glass of green liquid a passing waiter had placed in front of him. "Right then. Here's to new acquaintances"

He moved his head towards Martha's ear. "And if we've got bunk beds in the room, I get top bunk"

* * *

It was a little later on, and after several drinks of various colours and textures, that Martha found herself exploring the ship on her own. She'd left the Doctor in the lounge, admiring the heaps of holiday snaps the Pasameer-Hip Rackateens had to offer. 

A door opened in front of her, and along with a blast of air-conditioned breeze, a large body came barreling into her, running right on into her side. She was nocked off balance but didn't fall, and she whirled round to be confronted by a very large, and very flustered, wolfman.

"Whoops, sorry!" the creature yipped, nearly dropping the equipment held in front of his chest. Martha would have giggled, if the shock of being confronted by a six-foot humanoid dog hadn't of been so great. Black fur covered his entire body, what wasn't hidden by the bulky brown trenchcoat he was wearing. Martha saw a tail poke out from behind the dog as he tried to pass her, losing his footing and dropping something that resembled a camera onto the floor. Martha bent down to pick it up, and handed it back to him with a smile.

"Here you go" she watched his large paw, big enough to wrap round both her arms at once, grab the device back.

"Thanks" he replied, and flashed her a smile that showed off his large canines, and then span round and walked off down the corridor.

Martha stood still for a moment, before deciding that she wanted answers. Walking back the way she came, she almost collided with the Doctor coming the other way. He looked at her with a relieved expression.

"Remind me never again to accept an offer to look at holiday snaps!"

* * *

**Part 1 done. Part 2 coming soon! Hope you enjoyed!**

**Joe.**


End file.
